Domino Hurley
Domino Hurley, or sometimes simply "Dom," is a criminal associate of Hector LeMans and reaper for the Department of Death as Hector's inside man. He serves as one of the main antagonists in the game, primarily in Year 3. Background Domino works as a reaper and travel agent, occupying the office next to Manny Calavera (which formerly belonged to Manny himself). Seen as the D.O.D.'s best and most effective salesman, Domino is assigned all of the best clients, wealthy and virtuous people who are eligible to buy a ticket on the Number Nine Train. Because Manny feels Domino usurped his position as the D.O.D.'s hottest salesman, he openly envies him, and the two have been rivals for some time (though Domino makes it clear that he isn't the least bit threatened by Manny). He is an avid boxer, and the player's first encounter with him is a conversation with him while he is punching a speed bag in his office. What Domino did in his life to warrant his assignment to the Department of Death is never stated; when Manny mentions he himself still doesn't know what he did to deserve his fate, Domino replies: "Well, how convenient. Then neither do I." Domino refers a premium Scotch, and keeps a bottle in his office. Domino never knew what to do with the empty bottles and threw them in the tube, clogging the message tube system, and making Juan Brennis complaining. Role in Year 1 On the Day of the Dead, during the gazpacho poisoning at the start of the game, it is revealed that Domino sent Manny's driver home in a petty attempt to sabotage him. Domino ends up with the best client at the poisoning, the nun Sister Calabaza, while Manny gets stuck with, in his own words: "a mean midget that I had to send parcel post." Domino was the intended agent for Mercedes Colomar, but Manny covertly stole her case from him, angered at his own lack of quality clients. After he is caught and chastised by his boss Don Copal, Manny is locked in the garage office. It is soon after that Domino and Don's association with crime boss Hector LeMans is revealed, and their roles in the conspiracy to steal Number Nine tickets from deserving souls is first witnessed. After Hector sprouts Don, he enlists Domino's help to do the same to Manny; unbeknownst to them, he has already been escorted safely out of El Marrow by Salvador Limones Years 2 After Manny's defection from the D.O.D., Domino most likely spent the following year attempting to track down both him and, more importantly, Meche. He is next seen a year later in Rubacava, towards the beginning of Year 2. Manny, who has been solemnly waiting for Meche to arrive for the past year, sees her at the docks, boarding a ship with Domino. Manny rushes to the ship and jumps towards it, managing to cling to the boarding bridge, but he is knocked off when Meche hurls a champagne bottle at him. It is later revealed Meche was taken against her will, and she clobbered Manny so that he wouldn't fall into Domino's trap, knowing he was using her as bait to lure him to his remote factory at the end of the world. Year 3 In Year 3, when Manny arrives at the Factory at the End of the World and reunites with Meche in Domino's office, Domino confidently strolls in, informing Manny that he is now a prisoner. When Glottis inadvertantly interrupts the three of them, Domino states he has no need for the demon, and opens up a trapdoor which drops him into the raging current and over the waterfall to his presumed death. When an enraged Manny threatens him, Domino punches Manny in the face, knocking him unconcious, and drags him to his new "office." Manny then has a series of long conversations with Domino in his spacious seaside office, where he arrogantly discusses his involvement in the D.O.D. scheme. He reveals that the factory is essentially a prison for all of the people whose tickets he and Hector stole, to keep them from exposing their scam. The tickets were then sold to wealthy people who did not lead moral enough lives to qualify for the Number Nine, as Domino puts it, "due to the crippling amount of cash they were born into." He assures Manny that the idea of escape is completely impossible, and he laughs off Manny's frequent remarks about how he plans to break free. Domino is still completely unfazed when Meche marches Manny into his office at gunpoint. Meche bluffs by threatening to kill Manny, and when Domino calls her out, Meche then threatens to kill the boss himself. Domino calmy replies: "No you won't. You're too 'good,' remember?" taking her gun and forcibly locking her in a nearby vault, laughingly remarking to Manny that he does this occasionally to calm her down. Manny discovers that Domino hides a stash of counterfeit Double N tickets in a secret room adjacent to the safe. Domino is eventually punished for his arrogance when Manny and Glottis, saved from death by landing on an old ship precariously suspended over the falls by its anchor, construct an elaborate escape plot behind his back. After Manny uses the crane to drag the ship back over the falls, and Glottis fixes its engine and fits the front with two crushers to cut through the coral reefs, the two attempt to escape on it along with Meche, Chepito, the Angelitos Bibi and Pugsy, and the other prisoners. After seeing the repaired ship making its escape, an enraged Domino pulls alongside of it in his submarine, the roof of which becomes the site of a scythe duel between him and Manny. Domino gains the upper hand quickly, relentlessly taunting Manny and insulting his salesmanship abilities. Manny then stabs Domino's squid in the eye, and it flees, badly wounded. It is here that Domino's arrogance reaches an almost hysterical crescendo; he knocks Manny down and screams at him: "I don't believe you, Calavera! You're losing a fight so you pick on one of my pets? Why can't you be more like me, Manny? I'm trying to show you how but you just don't listen! Why, If you'd just adopt the proper attitude, just look what could happen to you!" Unbeknownst to Domino, as he berates Manny, the SS Lamacha slowly approaches from behind, and after he delivers his final lines, he is dragged into the coral crushers and torn to pieces, killing him. Manny was saved from the crushers by the Angelitos, who lifted him to safety. After Year 3 Domino, presumably dead (in the same way that sprouting is a death within death), is never seen again in the game, but is mentioned two times more. Upon their return to Rubacava, Manny, Glottis and Meche discover that Domino had rigged the Bone Wagon with explosives, to be set off by a booby trap involving actual dominos, which he hints at during a conversation with Manny at the factory. The final time Domino is mentioned comes at the very end of the game: during Manny's final confrontation with Hector LeMans at the Greenhouse, Hector informs Manny that Domino once remarked that "you don't have a shred of optimism." Manny smirks and replies: "Well, when it comes to shreds, Dom is the expert." Trivia Domino has the imprint of an actual domino on the backs of both of his hands. Given Domino's incomplete explanation of his and Hector's schemes, it appears he was unaware of Hector's true intentions of hoarding all the legitimate Double N tickets and selling counterfeits to the public. ﻿During Year 3, if you take out any sort of weapon in Domino's office (i.e. your scythe, the Bust-All Drill) he will calmly pull out his gun and tell you to put it away. Curiously, he even does this when you pull out your gun, which you acquire later in the level. This was likely a development oversight; Domino would be more likely to confiscate your gun or shoot you if pulled a gun on him. Additionally, if you pull out the miniature Lil' Chipper hammer in his office, Domino will again raise his gun and begin to instruct you to put it away, but upon noticing how tiny it is, he will laugh hysterically at you, and tell you that you can keep it out. During an exchange of insults in the initial conversation between Domino and Manny, it is briefly implied that Domino is married. However, his wife is never seen or so much as mentioned outside of this. At the previous year's office Christmas party, which is a running joke throughout the game, Manny apparently got drunk and attacked Domino, although he has blacked out on the entire night and doesn't remember anything about it. Both Domino and Eva reference the incident at various points of the game. Based on a sarcastic quip by Manny when he sees Domino hitting the speed bag ("Well, at least you're not hitting the bottle anymore."), Domino may also have had some problems with alcohol. The wall of Domino's D.O.D. office is adorned with photos of him with dead celebrities, much to Manny's disgust. Domino's computer password at the D.O.D. is unknown, but thanks to Manny's investigative efforts, the following possibilities have been ruled out: "Golden Boy," "Mr. D," "Dommy," "Arrogant Fraud," "Eva," "Boxing," "Greed," "Vanity," and "Sleaze." Category:Character